Pride
by CitizenNancy
Summary: A new cheerleading coach stirs up the school, and she knows a faculty member!
1. Day One

Pride  
Boston Public  
  
No one on Boston Public belongs to me, they belong to  
DEK and Co. However Elizabeth "Tipper" McCarthy does belong to me. This is my story and I'm sticking to it.  
  
It had been a few weeks after Principal Steven Harper had to fire the cheerleading coach. She had come up with an overtly sexual performance piece for a cheerleading competion that was coming in a month or so. The coach refused to make a new program, let along change the last one so Steven had no choice but to let her go. It was tough for him since he had just barely lost Milton Buttle and Kevin Riley to a teacher-student romance scandal that rocked the school. So many things were rocking the school lately, he was hoping for a nice quiet few months before summer came. But knowing what went on behind closed doors at Winslow High School, peace and quiet was a huge pipe dream.  
  
Today he was meeting the new coach. He had two very unsuccesful temps in the position, but they all fell short of his epxpectations. Maybe this new one would be the right fit.  
Louisa ducked her head in. "Elizabeth McCarthy is here."  
"Send her in." He said. He sat back in his seat. A blonde woman about 5'8 came in wearing a light blue pantsuit. She had her hair up in a twist. She looked about mid thirties.  
"Elizabeth McCarthy." Steven stood up. "I am Principal Steven Harper."  
"Nice to meet you Principal Harper." She said. "Sorry I'm a little late. I used to go to school around here. I was just doing a little stroll down memory lane."  
"I saw that you attended school here on your resume." He said. "Very impressive. Your team won the state cheerleading finals in your senior year of high school?"  
"Yes. We would have gone to the nationals but the entire team came down with a case of mono." Elizbeth explained.  
"Sorry to hear that, Elizabeth." Steven said.  
"It's all right, not like I'm in therapy for it or anything. By the way, people usually call me Lizzie."  
"All right, Lizzie. You seem to have the qualifications here."  
"Thank you." She said.  
"I can hire you under one condition." Steven said.  
"What, may I ask, is that?"  
"The last cheerleading coach we had was preparing the squad for this years state competition." Steven got up and got a video tape. "This is the program she had prepared." He inserted the tape into the machine and pressed play. "I'd like you to see why she was fired."  
Lizzie sat still and watched the infamous cheerleading program. She said nothing, but her reaction was wideeyed. The routine ended, and Steven hit "eject".  
"Thats it?" Lizzie said.  
"Thats it." Steven said.  
"Theres something missing." She said thinking.  
"You mean besides taste?" Steven asked.  
"Yah. Buisness men in little suits dancing around them stuffing their pants with singles." She said. "We would have never gotten away with this. Not even today. Did this woman even watch other cheerleading squads? This was over the top."  
"We need a new routine in a month." Steven said. "I know its a lot of pressure but..."  
"I'll do it." Lizzie said. "Does this mean I have the job?"  
"Yes, you do." Steven said. "Welcome aboard, Ms McCarthy."  
"Thanks. When can I start?"  
"Today would be good. I'll let the squad know to meet you after school." Steven said as she stood up. "No remember, the girls were very close to the last coach, the author of that program. They may be a little resistant to you."  
"Don't worry. I'll win them over." Lizzie said going to the door as Harry Senate came in. "You can count on me." She gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and she left.'  
"Wow, who was THAT?" Harry said.  
"Our new cheerleading coach." Steven said.  
"I'll be right back, I think I need a little cheering up." Harry said going to the door.  
"Get back here Senate." Steven said.  
"All right. I was just gonna welcome the new faculty." He said innocently.  
"I bet." Steven said.  
  
Later  
  
Harry was at the bulletin board in the teachers lounge posting something. Lauren and Marla watched him.  
"Whats that?" Marla asked him.  
"New faculty betting pool." Harry said. "How long is this cheerleading coach gonna last?"  
"We've had alot of them lately." Lauren said. "The gym is becoming more frightening than the dungeon."  
"Let's not go overboard hon. Nothing beats the dungeon." Marla said.  
"Thanks Marla."  
"Welcome." Marla said. "I give her two weeks."  
"Two weeks." Harry wrote. "Lauren."  
"This is stupid. She won't last two weeks." Lauren said. She sighed. "Three."  
"I'll put myself down for 72 hours." Harry said. Vice principle Scott Guber came in the door. "Hey Scott, want to put down your vote?"  
"Vote for what?" Scott asked coming to the board.  
"Faculty pool, how long is the new cheerleading coach going to last." Harry said.  
"This is a very idiotic idea, Mr Senate." Scott said. "The last thing we need around here is a pool undermining one of our own teachers. We all need to support each other, not make a childish bet on who might be the next to go. Which might be you, Mr Senate, if you don't watch your step." Scott reached out and ripped the piece of paper off the bulletin board. He balled it up in his and walked away.  
"Geez, Mr Scott 'I'm a spoil sport' Guber." Harry muttered as Scott left.  
  
Outside he un-balled the paper and read the name at the top of the list. "Elizabeth McCarthy, Head Cheerleading coach." He read to himself. "Elizabeth McCarthy? No, it can't be." He said to himself.  
  
to be continued...  



	2. Day One: Afterschool

Pride  
  
Lizzie McCarthy sat on one of her feet in a folding chair. It was now afterschool and time to meet the  
girls she would be teaching a new cheerleading routine  
to. She had a tv and a vcr on a rolling shelf beside  
her. She had asked for the copy of the scandalous routine from Steven earlier. She had plans for these girls. Whether or not they decide to go along with her, she would soon find out if it was worth being here again.  
The final bell rang as the girls on the squad, along with a few friends, entered the room.  
"Afternoon girls." Lizzie said. "If you're not on the squad, I'd recommend that you say your goodbyes and leave now. This is not Romper room."  
The girls eyed her, but she glared back at them. The friends of the girls left.  
"Now, take a seat. I have something to show you." She put the tape in. "You might have already seen this quite a few times. This won't be the last either." She stood by the girls as they found a place on the floor to sit. She pressed play on the sticky remote control. The program on the tape played. The girls watched silently. After a few minutes it was over.  
"So, whats this about?" One girl asked.  
"This, is what its about. What kind of program is this?" Lizzie asked.  
"Its the cheerleading program we were gonna do at the championship." Another girl answered.  
"Wrong, this is the kind of stuff you see at strip clubs all over America. Perhaps the world. I was a cheerleader once. We never did anything like that."  
"Girls do this on tv all the time, Britney Spears...' The first girl said.  
"That is tv, that is not reality. This is real life." Lizzie said. "All right, lets look at it this way; how many of you have younger brothers or sisters? Cousins? Kids of your own?" She asked. A few hands went up. "Would you want them to see something like this? This kind of gratuitious display?" She looked around. The hands that were once up sank quickly. "Thats what I thought. Well remember this ladies." Lizzie said. She looked around the room and saw Stephen at the door. "Your younger relatives will be in that audience, among other competitors younger relatives. They don't need to see that. And the ones that are old enough to see it? Well thats what pay tv is for, not a high school cheerleading competition." Lizzie was ona roll, and she felt it. "Ladies, our mission should we choose to accept it is to make a program that is acceptable to everyone."  
She finished. "Thats it for today. Tomorrow, I will have a new routine for us to learn."  
The girls filed out of the door, dodging Steven as if their lives depended on it. Lizzie went up to him.  
"Hello chief." She said.  
"You got through to them." Steven said.  
"I guess, no one shot me yet." Lizzie shrugged. "Sorry, real bad joke."  
"Its not so bad, I take it you haven't met Harry Senate yet." Steven said as they walked along the hall.  
"Was he the one in the office?" She asked. Steven nodded. "He seems like a joy to behold!"  
"Thats only half the story." Steven said. "Sometimes I dunno whether hes nuts, or hes been like that his whole life."  
Scott Guber came out of the office next to them.  
"Scott, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth McCarthy." Steven said. Scott turned and got a shocked look on his face. He was greeted by Lizzie's own expression.  
"Scott Guber!" Lizzie said. "Remember me?"  
"Of course I do." Scott said extending his hand. "It's been a long time Elizabeth."  
Steven looked at the two of them. "You know each other?"  
"Yes." Scott said. "I was a teacher here when she was a student."  
"Yeah, political science I think it was." Lizzie said. "He could never get me to shut up in that class. Sometimes we would stay for hours afterschool discussing this or that. It's a miracle no one ever thought it was weird or anything."  
"Yes." Scott said. "And you're the new cheerleading head coach?"  
"Yeah." She said. "How did you find out?"  
"Harry Senate, one of the teachers, was posting a pool about you it the teachers lounge."  
"A pool?" Steven asked arching his eyebrows. Typical Harry.  
"Yes, it was on how long they expected her to stay here. I tore it down of course." Scott said.  
"Ah too bad, I was looking forward to living down to their expecations." She thought. "I oughta meet this Harry Senate."  
"I wouldn't recommend that, Elizabeth." Scott said putting his hand out. "Hes kind of uh hmm." He said unable to find the word.  
"Here we are, disagreeing again." Lizzie shook her head. "Where does he live?"  
"Oh they go to Doyles after school hours." Steven said. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have so much to do." Steven said walking away.  
"He might not have left yet. I can have him paged or something." Scott offered.  
"Thats ok. I can go check him, and all my colleagues out at this Doyles place." She said. Scott nodded. "Oh don't worry, if anything happens, I may or may not let you know."  
"All right." Scott said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I will, unless someone already has me pegged to leave the next day." She joked.  
"Oh no." He said. "I think they have more faith than that. " It was Marla, he thought, who had her gone in 72 hours. He watched her walk away. Suddenly he wished she would be around longer than 72 hours. He suddenly cleared his throat, and walked quickly back to his office. He felt like he was being watched, but he didn't know why.  
  
Doyles  
  
Kevin Riley and Milton Buttle, the recently unemployed teachers from Winslow High, sat at one of the large tables with Lauren and Harry.  
"So where's the others tonight?" Harry asked. "I thought things woulndn't change since we left that day. See, things are already changing."  
There was a long lull between them. Harry grabbed something from his pocket.  
"All right. We got a new one this week." He said putting a new version of the mornings pool on the table in front of them. "Elizabeth McCarthy."  
"Not another pool." Milton said. "I hate those things."  
"That's cause you never win." Kevin said.  
"Right! See?" He said. "Three weeks." He finally said.  
"Okay, you're after Marla but before Marilyn who put down two months." Harry said.  
"Put me down for six months." A voice said behind him.  
"Six months. Ok." He looked up. "Milton, I had no idea your voice could go that high."  
"That wasn't me." Milton protested.  
He turned. "Hi." He said.  
"Hello." Lizzie said. "So this is where our teachers hang out. Would have been a bad idea when I was in school, we had one teacher who turned out to be a raging alcoholic. The days he were sober were interestimg." She said plopping down next to Milton. "My ears were on fire, so I thought someone mentioned my name."  
"Uh." Lauren said.  
"Its a pool." Harry explained. "You're not the first."  
"Or the last." Lizzie said.  
"So whats up?" Kevin asked after a long lull.  
"Oh I thought I would bond or something." Lizzie said. "Tell me about Winslow." She said. "What I've missed since I left here."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cheryl Holt, webmistress of Holt45, the school tabloid like webpage that has been a pain in Stevens, and everyone elses, side. She was reviewing the footage of her large arsenal of web cams she had hidden around the school. Scott Guber, the jerk, had managed to find five of them, including one of her faves in the boys locker room. That really teed her off. She really wanted to get him back, but how? The guy was cleaner than the floor was. But whats this? An animated conversation with a teacher caught her eye. The woman was blonde and just a little shorter than he was. The school was getting yet another cheerleading coach today, it must be here. They seemed real close.  
"Hmmm," Cheryl said. "Very interesting."  
  
to be continued...  
  



	3. Day Two

Pride  
  
The next day Lizzie brought her planned out new routine for the cheerleading program to school with her. She got the idea for most of it at Doyles last night. Both Harry and Kevin had a little too much, and were doing an awful variation of the chicken dance. It was funny but she knew Lauren, who seemed to be dating Harry at the time time, looked like she wanted to crawl under the bar and die.  
She had also brought a few mementos from her high school. A yearbook, and a video tape of her at the state  
championships senior year. The girls would get a kick  
out of it. They'll surely laugh, she knew but last night  
she looked at it for the first time in years. She would  
have racted the same way.  
She was there an hour before school started. In her  
current residence, a motel room that made hotel 6 look  
like a palatial paradise, had no shower. She wasnt about  
to take a sponge bath in the sick either. The hotels  
owner looked like the Normal Bates type, with a peephole  
in every room. The thought of someone watching her in her most intimate moments made her shudder.  
She recently discovered the faculty shower. It used to be an handicap access restroom before current state regulations forced it to be no longer used because the facilities were out of date, and unusable. The idea for the faculty shower had come from Lauren, Lizzie found out. Lauren previously had choice but to use the student locker room showers, because, she had explained, her apartment bathrooms plumbing was a nightmare.  
Lizzie went into the bathroom. It was huge, but of course Winslow had several individuals who need the specialized facilies. There was originally five bathroom stalls. Two had been transformed into shower stalls. There was an old smell of rat in the air, she noticed, but she needed a shower. There was no need for the coach to be sweatier and stinker than her charges!  
She disrobed and climbed into the stall. She closed the door, the door that was originally there. The grafitti on it was still there. As Lizzie lathered up, she read several interesting ones including "For a good Time call Jenny- 867-5309" And "Guber Blows". There was a reply   
to the last one, "We know!" Lizzie found herself laughing. She then thought she heard the door open. She froze in her spot, letting the now lukewarm water wash over her. She looked at the door. It was a large door that started at the floor and stopped just below the ceiling to let the steam out. She then held her breath as she thought she heard footsteps in the room. She leaned toward the door. In her mind, she tried to say her "hail marys" but stopped after she knew she forgot the second line. The door suddenly flew open, the flimsy "lock" doing nothing to help it from being opened." Lizzie closed her eyes and screamed.  
Whoever it was didn't stick around too long, she heard feet running toward the door, then out it. After she stopped screaming she slowly opened her eyes. No one was there and the door was wide open. She wrapped a towel around her and went to the door. She looked out of it, up and down the hallway. No one seemed to be around. She sighed in semi relief. Whoever was at her shower stall, was scared away by her hysterical screaming. She closed and locked the door.  
  
Down the hall about 200 feet Scott was breathing heavily while leaning against a wall. His face was beet red. He was simply walking around the lower part of the school doing his daily stroll of the school before he went to his office. He thought he heard someone in the new faculty bathroom. Lauren had been part of getting that for everyone who wasnt able to shower at home. She finally complained enough and got what she and a whole bunch of other teachers wanted. She had spunk, she did. No wonder Harry was so crazy about her. But as much as he tried to think about other things, his thoughts kept coming back to what he had seeen in the bathroom. He had checked the other stalls to see if anyone was there. He simply meant to knock! Thats all! But he probably didn't know his own strength and knocked hard enough to open the door. Then he saw her, Lizzie, almost completely naked except for the light blue wash cloth she tried to cover herself with, but with little success.  
"Don't!" He told himself sternly. "You cant think of her that way. She was a student!" But another part of his mind told him. "Shes not a student anymore, its all right isnt it?" He was so confused.  
He thought he heard steps behind him. He ducked behind a door behind to an abandoned classroom. He peeked out as Lizzie walked by. Her hair was dripping wet, but was wrapped by a towel. She smelled a little bit like strawberry almond shampoo. Since smelling Laurens hair one day, hes suddenly become an expert in hair scents. He stayed there till he was sure she wouldnt see him pop out of nowhere. He already scared her once, he wasnt going to do it again.  
One thing for sure. He wasnt gonna be able to look at Lizzie the same way again. Not after the shower scene.  
  
Harrys place  
  
Later that night Lauren and Harry sat together on his   
couch and watched "Grease" together. They were under a blanket and had a bowl of popcorn propped between them.  
"If you could be any character in the movie, which would it be?" A question posed before the commerical asked.  
"Thats an interesting question." Lauren said. "Who would you be?"  
"Me?" Harry asked. "Kenickie. For sure." He said getting up. He grabbed the bowl with his left hand. "We need a little more popcorn salt."  
"Why Kenickie?" Lauren asked as she followed him. She was wearing Pjs while he had t-shirt and a pair of boxers.  
"Well, I dunno about you, but it seems to me that the bad boys are always more interesting that the so called good guys." Harry said. "Danny is a so called good boy cause when hes away from the gang, he can be free to be mushy with Sandy. But hes also in the t-birds which forces him to be two things. One he isnt really. Kenickie knows who he is." He said stopping by his computer. He turned it on and gained access to the internet. "Who would you be?"  
"I dunno. I can't decide." Lauren said. "No one I knew really fit into any of the archetypes that the movie presents. The good girl, the bad boy, the cheerleader...."  
"If it were up to me, you would be the coolest Sandy around." Harry said looking at her.  
"Really?" She smiled at him. She looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing anyway? We're gonna miss the big dance scene."  
"My daily check on holt45.com to make sure I'm not on it. Any new rumors." Harry said. "Looks like our new cheerleading coach has already been named in the place of honor." He pointed. One page showed Lizzie and Scott with the caption "Connection?" The next was the famous animated sequence. There was a likeness of Lizzie in full uniform doing a special perfomance to a mystery man. His face was blacked out, but whoever it was enjoyed the perfomance. The question "Whos getting  
private cheering lessons?"  
"Record time, two days." Harry said. "Rumors are already flying."  
"I wonder if Steven has seen it yet?" Lauren asked as she turned off the computer. She went to the couch and sat crosslegged.  
"I get the feeling he already has." Harry said as he   
joined her.  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Day Three : Morning

Pride  
  
Steven had in fact seen the animation of Lizzie and her  
mystery man on Holts website. Ever since various teachers had been appearing on her site, he had taken  
it upon himself to keep an eye on it. He couldn't expell  
her, but he could at least nip whatever she was up  
to in the bud.  
  
That morning, he had her brought to the office. He debated bringing Scott in, but he to his knowlege, had not arrived yet. If he was going to do something about the site, he had to do it now. Besides, ordinarily he would not stoop to Cheryl Holts level, but if there was something strange going on, he would rather be the first to know for a change.  
Cheryl was sitting in his office when he arrived. He had a laptop on his desk. He already had it on the site. He sat at his desk. He turned the laptop to face Cheryl.  
"Are you responsible for this?" He asked her.  
"Yes." She said.  
"What is it about?" Steven asked.  
"I thought it was rather clear." Cheryl said.  
"I find it rather vague." He replied.  
"All right. There are rumors that the new bimbo squad coach is linked to someone in this school. Not just in the past, but now too. And not just in school either." Cheryl said.  
"Who are your sources?" He demanded.  
"First amendmant." She said. "I don't have to reveal   
anything more than I already have." She stood up. "Now if you don't need anything else from me, I need to go and do some things."  
"Why don't you attend a class, the real reason you're here?" He stated, not hiding his true feelings.  
"Who needs a diploma when you have a mind like mine?" She asked with a smug look on her face. "Ciao."  
Cheryl went out the door and slammed it shut. Steven cursed and slammed his fist on the desk. He then got up and went to the door and yelled into the office.  
"Get me Elizabeth McCarthy." He said.  
  
Scott was down the hall in his office. He had gotten there early so Steven wouldnt know he was there. He wanted to get a chance to talk to Lizzie before Steven got her into his office. He was sure he would want to talk to Lizzie. He had also seen the vulgar animation on the holt45 webpage. Only if she showed up before Scott missed his chance. He went to the door and stood by the door. Lizzie, with her hair up in a twist, walked down the hall with her bag. She waved to Harry and Lauren, who waved back. Scott took his chance. He stepped out in the hallway.  
"Lizzie?" He said.  
"Morning Scott." Lizzie said.  
"Can I speak to you in my office?" He asked gesturing to it with his left hand.  
"Sure." She said. She entered the room. Scott looked around and then followed her in. This did not go unnoticed by Lauren and Harry.  
"Looks like we might have another rat leaving the ship." Harry said.  
"Think shes being fired?" Lauren asked. "Theres no reason to can her."  
"Yeah, too bad, I was looking forward to winning that pool." Harry said. "I could have taken you out to dinner."  
"That pool isnt big this week." Lauren said. "The most we can get is two double whoppers."  
"What no happy meal?" He asked. "I need one this week. Several. If shes not being canned then what is he doing with her in there? Asking her out?"  
"Somehow that wouldn't surprise me." Lauren nodded. First bell rang. Harry kissed her on the lips and headed down to the dungeon. Lauren went to her own class.  
  
Gubers Office  
  
"Whats this about Scott?" Lizzie asked.  
"Have you heard of a student named Cheryl Holt?" Scott asked.  
"I have heard of her by way of the other teachers, but I havent met her yet." She replied.  
"You soon might." Scott said. "She runs a so called legitimate journalistic web site, which actually procedes to do harm to the reputations of the faculty." He directed her to his laptop computer. "Unfortuantely, you've been made the new target of the week."  
"Target? What have I done?" She asked as she watched while Scott uploaded the site.  
"Nothing, but I think Ms Holt operates on a different level than the rest of us." He said as he reached the page he wanted. A animated cheerleader with her face pasted on it seemed to be doing an awfully racey routine for one spectator. The spectator was a mystery  
man who lapped it up eagerly.  
"Oh my god!" She said.  
"I thought so, too." He said.  
"So what does this have to do with me?" She asked as he hit a button that went back to his homesite, a classical music webpage.  
"Steven will want to talk to you about this. To see if anything is really going with you and a faculty member." Scott said. "Is there?"  
"Don't be silly." She said. "I've been here two or three days. I havent really bonded with anyone yet." She flashed back to her shower incident. Should she tell him about it? "The only time a man has seen me is when someone came into the new faculty shower when I was using it the other morning." She said remembering it a  
shy laugh. "Hell of an initiation, I guess." She looked at him. He was turning an almost pepto-bismal shade of pink. "Scott is there something wrong?"  
"No, theres nothing wrong." He said quickly. He tugged at his collar. "Is it hot in here? It suddenly very hot, very stuffy in this room." He went over and tugged at the window sill.  
"Scott its freezing outside!" Lizzie said. "Plus I don't think that window opens."  
Scott stopped trying to open the window. "So it doesnt." He said. There came at knock at the door. Scott felt a big wave of relief come over him. Lizzie still had no idea that it had been him in the bathroom the other morning. It was Louisa.  
"Hey, Lizzie, Stevens been looking for you." Louisa said.  
"He is?" Lizzie said.  
"Yeah, and he wants to see you like two minutes ago." She said. "Oh Scott, he wants to talk to you too."  
"All right." Scott said having calmed down now.  
"Is there any action we can take againts this Cheryl woman?" Lizzie asked once Louisa had left.  
"Steven has tried, but failed when the courts came into the issue." Scott said. "Basically all we can do is wait it out, I guess. Maybe it will go away."  
"Fine." Lizzie said. She thought for a minute. "Theres something I can do."  
"What?" Scott asked as Lizzie went to the door.  
"Oh nothing too bad. There won't be any dead bodies or anything. Trust me." She winked at Scott on the way out.  
"What does that girl have in mind?" He wondered as he sat at his desk.  
  
Teachers Lounge  
  
Lauren was getting her first cup of coffee from the day. It was just after her first class. On her way by the office she noticed that Lizzie McCarthy was still in the office talking with Steven. He had shown the now famous animation from the Holt45.com website. He must have brought her in for that. Maybe she knows who the teacher  
in question is. Lauren stood at the window and watched  
the snow lightly fall while trying to keep the one   
thought that shes had on her mind since seeing the  
animation at Harrys last night. Who was it? Even  
more important, was it Harry? She put her cup down.  
She was going to have to find out herself as soon as  
Lizzie left the office. How do you ask? What if Steven  
asks her not to talk about it.  
"I have to know." She decided. "What if it is Harry?"  
  
to be continued...  
  
  



	5. Day Three: Afterschool

Pride  
  
2:30  
  
Lizzie got her yearbook and her video tape from her bag. She had been so put off the other day from her shower  
experience she had forgotten to show them to her squad. She promised herself she would today. She was also trying to figure out a way to get a small piece of revenge on a certain Cheryl Holt. She finally got a glimpse of the girl that afternoon. A student had pointed her out to her in the hallway. She had no ideas yet, although she had somehow managed to convince Scott she had an idea brewing up in her brain. Lizzie wanted to do something soon, though before Cheryl picked someone else to focus on or next weeks animation. Then she saw it. Behind a bunch of older looking uniforms she found the uniform for the schools mascot, a wildcat costume with a Winslow High sweatshirt on it.  
"Hmm, this has possibilities." She muttered with a smile. She heard the door slam. She threw the costume back into the closet and slammed it shut.  
"Whos there?" She asked before she turned.  
"Just me." She heard Laurens voice. She turned. "You spooked me a little there." She said putting her hand on her chest.  
"Oh I'm sorry." Lauren said. "I saw the door was open, thought I might see who was in here."  
"I'm running the girls through their paces this afternoon." Lizzie said. "Plus a little blast from the past." She held up her video tape. "This tape is of me in my cheerleading days, back when we actually cheered. The girls these days dance like bad extras from Showgirls." Lizzie opened up her yearbook and showed Lauren a picture of her in her senior year. "That much hairspray should have been illegal." She joked as Lauren looked at the book with her. She flipped past a picture of Scott. "Theres Scott Guber. Or Mr Guber as he was know back then. He had a little more hair." She said pointing out. "We used to talk for hours afterschool over politics and music. Oh man he loved music. I think he doe. Somestimes I would find him in there after school, lost in his own world, leading an orchestra of his very own. He was like that at my graduation. He would sit next to the school orchestra and wave his hands slightly. You could just barely see it, but I knew he was doing it. That was so long ago!"  
"Wow." Lauren said.  
"I know." Lizzie said closing the book.   
"How are you holding up so far with the Cheryl Holt thing?" Lauren asked.  
"Fine, but I got a few guys snickering at me in the hall today. They were singing 'shes got it made, got it made, got it made...." She shrugged. "Sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it."  
"Oh, thats Van Halen, I think." Lauren thought. "How ironic. Its 'Hot for teacher'."  
"I knew there was a reason why it was funny." Lizzie said. "God, my first week here and its looney already." Lauren nodded. "And people are asking me who the lucky, or shall I say unlucky, teacher is."  
"I been wondering myself." Lauren asked as Harry flashed on her mind.  
"I only know one person here." Lizzie said. "I have no one to talk to about this." She sighed. "Which is what makes me so happy when I see you and Harry. Talking, laughing...you are so lucky to have someone to go to at the end of the day to talk to about what goes on here." She continued as Lauren looked on. She grabbed her yearbook. "Someone who understands the blackboard jungle and kinda relates to you with horror stories of their own." She placed her hand on Laurens shoulder. "Don't let this one go, Lauren. You'd be an idiot if you do." She smiled at her.  
"Thanks." Lauren said.  
"Oh god, I'm going to be late. I gotta go to the gym. They won't let me have the vcr and tv for much longer." Lizzie said taking her things with her. "See you later." She waved.  
Lauren waved back. She never even got a chance to ask if the teacher in question was Harry, but judging by what Lizzie said, it definately wasnt him in the animation. She was relieved. She watched Lizzie leave and realized how jealous she almost got over a girl whos been there barely a school week. Lizzie hadnt know Harry before this week. The person Holts website says that the mystery man in Lizzies life had been from her past. She flashed on something for a second. What if was Guber? She shook her head. Impossible. Those kind of things she could ususally detect from a mile away. Its not him, she decided but its not Harry. Who then? She was clueless.  
  
The gym  
  
The girls worked hard on their new routine. Lizzie had brought in her own music. Once she had seen what music  
had been planned for the original routine, she went through her own music collection for her old mixes from school. She put a tape in her player. "Rock and roll part   
two" started to play.  
"Okay, so its not techno pop or anything but its danceable music." Lizzie said. "The good stuff, the kind of music you can shake your butt to." With a soundtrack of multiple 80's and 70's songs they practiced their leaps, jumps and pyramids. "Back to basics." She said as they took a break from a lap around the gym. "Cheerleading isnt as easy as it looks. Anyone could do that dance that was on video. I could do it, but I don;'t have to." She turned the tv on. "I've been at these competitions before. No one ever danced like that. Its about spirit girls, not 'look at me! now look at my butt!'." She pushed a tape in. She pressed play. A group of cheerleaders performed a routine on a large stage. The tape was old, evidenced by the clothing of the time. Lizzie pointed at one girl after she paused the tape. "This is me, feel free to laugh." "Younger" Lizzie had mile high poofed hair. It was like a large hairy helmet. It didnt move, not even when she was involved with some difficult looking flips. "This is cheerleading." She said turning it off. "This is what we're going to do. Come in an hour early tomorrow, right after school. We have a lot of work to do." Lizzie said as she dismissed them for the day. Steven was standing at the door.  
"Evening." Lizzie said.  
"I have some news." He said. "Because of the days off we had this year, the state competition has been moved up two weeks so school lasts a little into June." Steven said. "I know what you're thinking, what does this have to do with me?"  
"Exactly." Lizzie said.  
"It means that your routine has to be ready earlier." Steven said. "Oh and one more thing, the girls will have to perform it in front of the school before it goes to state, at a pep rally."  
"Really?" Lizzie asked. "Why a pep rally?"  
"After all we have gone through so far, I thought the students might need a little cheering up. To let them know we are still there for them." Steven said.  
"Understandable." Lizzie nodded.  
"Will it be ready by Friday?" He asked. "I want to do it before the week ends."  
"Sure." Lizzie said. A smile crossed her lips. A small plan was forming inside her brain. If Steven saw the smile, he didnt ask.  
"Good." He said.  
"Does anyone know why Cheryl Holt would think I'm having an affair with a teacher?" She asked Steven. "I know you brought this up before in our meeting but I only know one person here."  
"If its typical Holt hogwash, it will be over before too long. Hopefully." Steven said. "See you tomorrow."  
"Bye." Lizzie said. She went off to return the vcr and tv.  
  
4:30  
  
Steven was in his office when Scott passed by on the way out for the night. Steven sat up and moved quickly out of his chair. He went to the door.  
"Scott." He called his name. "Can I speak to you a minute?"  
Scott recoiled unconsciously. Even though he was Vice principal, he was like all the rest of us, no one really want to go to the prinipcals office. Scott turned and went to him.  
"What is it that you need Steven?" He asked.  
"What is your relationship with Lizzie?" He asked gesturing for him to follow in the office.  
"I don't think there is one." He said. "As you may recall from our conversation the other day I used to teach for her. Political science."  
"Yes, I know." He said. "Tell me about it."  
"Political science was more of a Advanced Placement class. Everyone who wanted more credit for college took the class whether they were ready for it or not. It was a tough class. A lot of people usually failed or dropped out. But that changed when Elizabeth came into class. I pictured her as a stereotypical cheerleader, not very much depth, but the minute she spoke she changed all of that. She was the most opinionated student in that class. She challenged almost every thought that I had. There were times when she would come in after school and we would talk for hours. Sometimes we were the last to leave." Scott said. He sighed. "Its a time I'll always remember. Why?" He asked.  
"No reason." Steven said eyeing him.  
"I need to get going." He said. "I have tickets to the Boston Pops." He said.  
"Have a good time." Steven said as Scott left.  
  
Lauren was surfing the net on Harrys computer. He was getting chinese. She was about to go to Holts site when Harry came back in with his bounty.  
"You wanna help here?" He asked as he opened the door with a fierce kick.  
"Sure." Lauren said getting up from the computer. She grabbed a small bag of fortune cookies from him. He still had five or six containers in hand.'  
"Oh gee thanks." He said.  
"Welcome." She said. She eventually took two greasy containers from him. They placed the food on the counter.  
"What are you doing? I tried calling but you were online." Harry said.  
"Sorry. Thought I would look at some things." She explained. "I was going to Cheryl Holts site."  
"Curious eh?" Harry asked.  
"I guess you can say that." She replied. "No new animation but there is a holtcam video, ala us."  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Then he remembered the video of Lauren and himself on the site pawing at each other.  
"Look." Lauren said. "God, the new faculty shower is barely in use a week and shes got a camera staking it out."  
The camera showed an angle just above the door. The picture was roundish, the camera must have a fish-eye lens.  
The video started. A woman went into the bathroom. It was clearly Lizzie.  
"She had crummy plumbing. According to her, her place is like a cockroach paradise." Lauren said recalling their coversation at Doyles.  
A man was seen coming from below the camera. With the lens the camera had, it was tough to see who. It was definately a male but from behind it was hard to tell. Lauren and Harry squinted as the man went into the bathroom cautiously. The door was open as they saw the man go to each stall. He seemed to be inspecting or something. On the last stall, where it was visibly moist, he hit the door a little harder than he meant to. Lizzie recoiled and screamed. Her eyes were closed. The person fled but it was hard to see who it was since the stall released a lot of steam when the door was opened. Lizzie then opened her eyes, crept to the door and closed it. The door handle could been seen working back and forth. She had locked it.  
The image vanished and the picture of the back of the head appeared. A large dollar sign covered it. Then a phrase popped up.  
"Who is that?" It asked.  
"Get a load of this." Harry said. "Holt is offering actual payola, 50$ if someone can name who stumbled upon Lizzie in the shower.  
Lauren squinted. "I can eliminate you right?"  
"Absolutely." Harry said. "I'm so sure that is not me. The video looks fake, the mystery man walks veryu stiffly. Almost like a cardboard cutout, or like someone has stick wedged up their butt..." He paused. He looked at Lauren. "Sound like anyone we know?"  
"Can't be." Lauren said. They both looked at the site. "Or can it?"  



	6. Day Eight

Pride  
  
The weekend was quiet. Since Steven had told her that  
he wanted her to perform the program she had for the cheerleaders at the pep rally on Monday, Lizzie decided for some extra practice. Even though the girls didnt like it in the end, Lizzie knew she was doing the right  
thing. If she wanted to keep this job, she wanted to  
make a good impression on the school at large. The  
pep rally was a chance to do it.  
  
However, with all the extra work she put in with the girls, she got sick with a 24 hour bug and had to stay home on Monday. Tuesday no one went into school because of the nasty storm they had Monday night going into Tuesday morning. She was thankful for the extra day off.  
  
Now it was Wednesday. The day for the pep rally was here  
and Lizzie was confident her girls were ready for the  
challenge.  
  
But today was strange, she noticed, as she walked in the door of the school. The first thing she noticed was Harry and Lauren looking at her. They kind of had an odd look in there eyes, like the knew something she didn't. She suddenly felt like she was having a weird dream, like showing up to school naked. She looked at them as she passed them by. Something was up, but she had no idea what.  
  
But she couldn't worry about that now. She decided. It was time to set up Cheryl Holt for her little revenge. Now all she had to do was bait the trap.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Harry and Lauren stopped talking once Lizzie passed. She looked at them rather oddly. For a minute there it almost felt like she could read both of their minds. Then she shook her head and passed. Lauren let out a big sigh of relief.  
"Phew." She said.  
"Do you think she knows?" Harry asked.  
"Knows what? That we know who saw her in the shower?" Lauren asked. "I don't think she knows that we know. We almost gave it away."  
"I don't think she knows who saw her yet either." Harry said. "With the video all over Holts website, the guilty party will soon fess up."  
"I know." Lauren said. "Then what will happen?"  
"We'll just have to wait and see." He said. "Unless..you want to turn in you-know-who into Holt and get the fifty dollars?"  
"Harry!" Lauren said.  
"I know, but fifty bucks is alot of moola. Itws even more than what the pool got last week." Harry said.  
"We're not gonna turn him in." Lauren said. "Maybe he will come forward, like you said."  
He sighed. First bell rang. "It would have been nice to  
have a dinner that wasnt from the msg food group for a change."  
"We will, someday." Lauren promised as she went to her first class.  
"Yeah, but by then I might be better preserved than a mummy!"  
  
Lunchtime  
  
Lizzie was looking for Cheryl, and Cheryl knew it. Once one of her spies had told her that Lizzie had been asking about her, Cheryl arranged to meet Lizzie somewhere. Maybe Lizzie would be open to an exclusive interview with her. Perhaps she would tell her who saw her in the faculty washroom that morning. Then at least she wouldnt have to give fifty dollars fo her own money away.  
  
Cheryl was waiting for Lizzie in the stairwell. She had asked for the somewhat secret location so a certain principal wouldnt stumble upon the mid conversation.  
Lizzie came through the door about 12:30. She seemed to be in a hurry, Cheryl noticed. For what she had no idea. Lizzie didnt teach any classes and only oversaw a study hall who didnt care whether she showed up or not.  
"You must be Cheryl Holt." Lizzie said.  
"I am." She said. "I heard you wanted to see me."  
"You're right." Lizzie said. "I thought I would give you an interview fro your website." She said. Cheryl thought her eyeball were going to pop out of her head. An interview? She never thought she would get so lucky!  
"An interview you say?" Cheryl said trying to hide her secret joy.  
"Yes, I may not be here much longer so I thought it would do both of us good to have a talk. I have many, many secrets to divulge about the teachers who work here." Lizzie said empahising words like secrets and teachers with her eyebrows.  
"But you've been here barely a week." Cheryl noted.  
"You would be surprised on how much learns when a pitcher of marguritas is involved."  
Cheryl barely blinked. "That would be terrific, really." She said. "Would you be able to talk now?" She asked looking for a tape recorder in her large canvas bag.  
"No, I cannot talk now." Lizzie said placing her arm over her eyes in a dramatic acting move. "I may be watched. Followed. They might be oooonnn to me." she wailed. "Speak to me just before the pep rally. I will have someone backstage waiting for you." She said.  
"All right." Cheryl said closing her bag.  
"The pep rally will start at 2:35." Lizzie said. A large metal clanging noise was heard in the hall. "I must go. I will see you then. You have not seen me!" She said disapearing down the stairs.  
Cheryl looked down the stairs, but the woman had already vanished.  
"Once again," Cheryl said grabbing her tape recorder. She checked the batteries on it. They were good. "proof that high school will drive you insane."  
  
Two floors down Lizzie heard Cheryl faintly talking to herself in her recorder. She then heard her walk away. She then smiled to herself.  
"Hook, bait, sinker...gulp!" She laughed to herself. "Now away to my office." She said as she headed to the gym.  
  
The Pep Rally 2:30  
  
Lizzie was talking to Boothby, one of the cheerleaders in the back of the stage. She was one of the cheerleaders but had been out of action for a while due to a broken hand. She had her cast off that week but she still couldnt participate in the state competition. Since Boothby would have nothing better to do than stand and watch, Lizzie decided to make her part of the plan.  
"Do you understand?" Lizzie asked while holding a large burlap sack. It was heavy, with the object that was in it but Boothby managed to hold onto it. She had explained the plan to her.  
Boothby nodded. "I understand. Believe me, a whole lotta people have been wanting to get back at Cheryl for a lonnnng time. But you're the first to try and do something about it!"  
"If anyone like Principal Harper and Guber were to ask, you were not involved!" She instructed. She went to the front of the stage area and looked. Kids were filing in through the doors, and finding their ways to seats. She smiled. Some of the cheerleaders already in uniforms were gathered in their own little cliches on the floor. She waited another five minute before going out on the stage. When she did Steven was up there adjusting the microphone. He tapped it a few times. The feedback squealed in the speakers and echoed across the room. It caught the attention of everyone in the room. Harry had his fingers in his ears and Lauren winched at the sound. The cheerleaders saw their coach and approached the stage. After they bounded onto it, Lizzie gestured to them to circle around her.  
"Ok. Do you feel you guys are up to the challenge?" Lizzie asked. They looked at each other and looked at the audience. "If it would help picture the crowd in their underwear."  
"Including Mr Senate?" One asked.  
Lizzie gave a ha ha face. It didnt sound like a bad idea though.  
"Yeah, but if we see Mr Senate in his undies, we would have to see GUBER in his trunks too!" Another pointed out.  
"EWWW!" They all went.  
"Could be worse, it could be a thong!" Lizzie said.  
"When do we go on?" A shorter girl asked.  
"Mr Harper wants to give a short speech first." Lizzie said.  
"Short means we'll still be here tomorrow when he finishes." A girl in the back said.  
"But till then we have to wait till our mascot shows up." Lizzie said.  
"What mascot?" The short girl asked. "We havent had a mascot since the last girl got knocked up."  
"We have a mascot." Lizzie said as he started to say an inspiring speech. "We have a special guest mascot." She said. "Special all right," She thought. "The best mascot is the one who doesnt know shes a mascot."  
  
Backstage  
  
Boothby spotted Cheryl snooping around backstage/  
"Oh its about time you got here!" She said.  
"What?" Cheryl said.  
"Theres no time to waste." Boothby said as she pulled the costume out of the sack. "You must put this on."  
"What?" Cheryl asked. "I am not gonna put some ugly  
costume on. I'm here to talk to the new cheerleading coach."  
"She said she would talk to you with this on." Boothby explaining as she pulled the outfit on a reluctant Cheryl. "This way no one knows shes talking to you."  
The logic seemed sound. "All right. I guess so." She said as Boothby pulled the head on. She stepped forward a few steps in her costume. It was hot and uncomfortable.  
"She's right out here." Boothby said giving the slightly disorientated Cheryl out onto the stage. Cheryl felt herself flying onto the main part of the stage. Boothby laughed from behind the curtain. Cheryl looked around, the gym was full of students. Someone started talking on the sound system.  
"Ladies and gentleman, teachers and students. Your Winslow High Wildcat Cheerleaders!" Lizzie announced on the microphone. Cheryl watched as she Lizzie started the tape. "We Will Rock You" started to play. Cheryl wobbled around the cheerleaders as they did their dances moves. The longer she was in the ridiculous costume, the more ticked off she was getting.  
"I am going to get you Lizzie McCarthy!" She swore to herself. She had to get the stifling costume off. It was getting sweaty and smelled of something dead. Just when she thought she had stumbled her way over to the curtain, she felt a bunch of hands grabbing her.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked. No one heard her though, the head of the costume drowned out any noises she could make. They brought her to the center of the class. They grabbed her by the costume and picked her up in the air. They laid her on the back and then threw her up in the air and caught her like a human trampoline. They did it twice more. Cheryl could feel herself getting dizzy. She thought she was going to get sick. She was thrown up once more then caught by the feet and held up in the air. She waved her arms up in an attempt to steady herself. She was put down on the ground. Cheryl steadied herself though she was feeling woozy. The music had stopped. All the students got up in the stands and applauded the cheerleaders and the mascot. Steven nodded at her. The program definately had his approval. Lizzie could stop worrying.  
"Ladies and gentleman." Lizzie said on the micrphone again. "Please thank our special school mascot for the day, you all know her. Love her or hate her. She came over to her and pulled the head off. "Cheryl Holt! Webmistress of holt45.com!" She finished while everyone looked at Cheryl. Her glasses had fallen off. Her hair was matted and sweaty. Her eyes seemed to swim in her head. She looked like she was about to be sick. Cheryl looked at Lizzie. She could see the rage in her eyes. Lizzie smirked in response. "Do you have anything to say to our classmates?" She asked.  
Cheryl cursed under her breath and left the stage with a hand clamped over her mouth.  
"She's shy! How cute." Lizzie said. Lizzie gathered her girls and left the stage. Steven said a few last announcements about finals schedules and students began to file out. Steven came backstage after Lizzie finished hugging the girls.  
"You did quite a thing out there." Steven said. "The girls seemed to grow attached to you very quickly."  
"Thank you." Lizzie said. "Thats nice to hear."  
"I get the feeling however that Ms Holts role in it was not planned." He said looking at her. Lizzie looked at the floor. She then looked over near the stage door where the wildcat costume laid.  
"It wasn't." Lizzie said.  
"Whatever it was that was going on between you and Ms Holt, make sure that it ends here, understood?" He asked with a hard look in his eyes.  
"Understood." Lizzie said nodding.  
"Good." Steven said. "I can not have any more animosity between students and teachers. I have too much of that already." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yes." Lizzie said as Steven turned away. Everyone was gone except a few stray stragglers were in the gym. Lizzie went to her office and found a note on the door.  
"We must talk." The note said, with a name at the bottom of it. An address was also included. "7 PM". She folded the yellow note in her hand and placed it in her pocket. "What could he possibly want from me?" She asked herself as she went it. "I guess I have to find out."  
  
to be continued 


	7. Day Eight: Seven O'Clock

Pride  
  
6:55  
  
Lizzie got off a bus in front of an apartment building. It was ten minutes to seven, so she got there early. What prompted her to come to this neighborhood tonight  
was a note on her door. It was barely legible but she  
eventually recognized it as Harry Senates chicken  
scratch handwriting. It was so hard to read, Lizzie said to herself as she examined the note one last time, it was a surprise he became a teacher rather than a doctor.  
Most doctors handwriting on prescription requests  
were less than desirable reading material. She made  
her way up to his door. The notes message ran through  
her head like an train on a neverending journey.  
"We must talk. 7PM." It had read. What did Harry want?  
Did it have anything to do with video she saw on the  
troublesome Cheryl Holts website? The newest one she  
saw was of her scary shower experience. A man had seen  
her in her most vulnerable. But instead of doing the  
unthinkable, the man had ran off. Almost like he had  
seen something he wasnt supposed to. For an hour after  
school Lizzie ran through the video on her monitor  
numerous times, but could not ascertain the identity  
of the mystery man. After she got Harrys note she wondered if the man had been Harry, and that Harry  
was going to tell her that tonight. If so, why arrange  
for such a secret meeting? A secret rendevous? If it was Harry, what of Lauren? The thoughts ran through her mind as she knocked on Harrys door. After a minute or so  
he answered the door. He was still wearing the light blue shirt from school today.  
"Evening Lizzie." Harry said. He stood back so he could let her in. "May I take your coat?"   
"Sure?" Lizzie as he helped her out of her heavy wool winter coat. She gave him her scarf and gloves. She looked around his place. It was nicely decorated, but it was a definative bachelor pad. There was a two windows off to the side, where she could see some fresh snow falling. The living room light was on. Harry led her into the living room.  
"What is it that you want to see me about Harry?" Lizzie asked.  
"Well its complicated." Harry said. "You've been here a while now, and we don't really know each other. So I thought I would invite you over. Get to know each other." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. His hand lingered. Oh my god, it was him! She thought.  
"What about Lauren?" She asked, her words seemed to trip over her own tongue.  
"Lauren? Forget about her." Harry said. "We have the whole night to ourselves." He went into the kitchen area and turned a light on. "Would you like a drink?"  
"Yeah. I would love a drink." Lizzie said. Her mouth felt like it had been suddenly packed with thick cotton. She looked around his living room. "Where is..."  
"The drink bar is in the dining room." Harry said pointing from the kitchen. "Well the so called dining room, its just a cardboard table and cheap yard sale chairs, but at least it something."  
"Great." Lizzie said. She went off to the dining room. She walked into a pitch blackness like she have never seen. She felt her way to a wall and looked for a light switch.  
"Harry wheres the light?" She asked. She turned and looked at him as he approached from behind.  
"The switch has been dead for weeks." Harry said. "I fixed it with a clapper." He then put his hands out and clapped hard.  
The lights flew up. Lizzie was blinded by the effect. She closed her eyes for a second and rubbed them. She then opened her eyes.  
"Oh my god!" She said.  
"Surprise!" Everyone called. "Happy Birthday Lizzie!"  
"Oh wow!" She said. She looked around. Lauren, Milton, Kevin, Marla and Marilyn were clapping their hands. There was a large chocolate cake on the table that Harry had mentioned before. She put her hands on the side of her face.  
"Oh wow, this is amazing." She said as she hugged Lauren. "But how did you guys find out my birthday?" She asked.  
"I saw your file, sugar." Marla said. "It was on the counter and it was open to your application. I couldn't  
help seeing your birthday was today."  
"I apologize for Marla." Kevin said. "She happens to read a lot of things accidentally."  
Marla gave Kevin a withering look. He stepped back.  
"This is not just a birthday party. We wanted to congratulate you on the job you did with your girls. We planned this part for a day and a half. Especially during the snow day we had off. Steven couldnt make it. His daughter was in town and he couldnt miss her again." Lauren explained. "We invited Harvey."  
"I think hes the only one I havent had a chance to talk  
to yet. I knew him from my school days." Lizzie said.  
"He wasnt able to come. Its his late wifes birthday." Marilyn said.  
"What about Scott?" Lizzie asked.  
"No one could find him after school." Harry said. "Which is odd cause he's ususally lurking someplace around here."  
Lizzie nodded.  
"We have a card and a present for you." Milton said. He handed her a large box and a card. Lizzie opened the card first while she tucked the light-feeling box udner her arm.  
"To Lizzie, three cheers for the cheers! Have a great  
birthday!" She read aloud. "And everyone signed, including Harvey." She noted.  
"Now open the box." Lauren said.  
"oooh." Lizzie said quietly shaking it. "Well at least  
it aint a bomb!"  
She peeled the white paper off the box. She dropped it on the counter. She opened the box and took some paper out and placed it next to the wrapping paper. She then took out a large sweatshirt. It was in the school colors and had the wildcar logo on the back. it had a white collar. She looked at the front which was blank except for something over the left breast.  
"Coach Lizzie 'Tipper' McCarthy." She said reading it aloud. "Wow, thank you. I will keep this for as long as I can. Or at least till someone sells it for drug money." She deadpanned. "But I really do love it."  
"Why did they call you Tipper in high school?" Harry asked.  
"Back in the day, the school gym floor was really out of shape. Anyway during one of the basketball games we performed a routine at half time. I was the lucky dummy who got stuck with performing in the area of the gym that always seemed slanted toward the floor. Thus I seemed like I was tipping over, and I got that nickname." She finished. "Its never been mentioned before now."  
"Some nicknames are really interesting." Harry said. "If  
I told you what nicknames I got the first day I was in the dungoen you would blush three different shades of red."  
"Oh do tell us, Harry." Kevin said. "Otherwise how will Lizzie learn?"  
"Good point. One of them is..."  
There came a loud knock at the door.  
"Cheese it, its the cops." Harry said. "Milton, hide the cheerleaders!"  
"Bite me Harry, ok?" Milton said.  
Harry went to the door as Marla and Marilyn went to the kitchen to get some plates and silverware to have the cake with. Harry opened the door and saw a delivery man.  
"Special Delivery..." He started to say.  
"Special Delivery? I didn't order anything." Harry said. "And besides what are you doing out in this weather?"  
"I'm not looking for, although your place was a little  
hard to find. I'm looking for a Elizabeth McCarthy." He  
said referencing his notebook.  
"That would be me." Lizzie went up to Harrys side.  
"For you." He said. She took a small white box from him.  
"Okay." She said looking at it. It had a Tiffanys trademark on it. It felt light though Lizzie could feel something moving inside when she lightly shook it.  
"Is this another gift?" She asked. "You guys are so great. And its only my second week."  
"You got us." Harry said. "We are so desperate to keep  
teachers, we have parties and trinkets for every new  
teacher to come down the pike." He smirked. "But  
this is totally new to me."  
"I'll go open it in front of the others." She said taking her prize into the dining room. Harry shut the door after he realized the delivery man was hanging  
aroundly, so obviously, asking for a tip. He handed  
the man a two dollar bill and closed the door. He entered the room during a strange discussion about cake.  
"Now I say you eat from the cake out to the frosting." Milton was saying. That way the frosting is saved for  
last."  
Marla scoffed. "For last? You gotta be crazy, Milton honey. When you have something that sweet in front of your face, you have got to dive into it." She said. "What am I saying, you should know all about this kind  
of thing, Milton."  
Milton was about to react when Kevin pinched his arm.  
"Come on, do it later. We've here to have fun." He muttered to him.  
"I just got a delivery." Lizzie announced holding the white Tiffanys box aloft.  
"Thats strange." Lauren said. "The only ones who know  
we're here are the ones that are here and the no shows."  
She said thinking about it.  
"True." Harry said. "Maybe you got a secret admirer?"  
"I bet." Lizzie said.  
"If she did, she'd sure be a fast worker." Marla said.  
"Open it." Marilyn said at her side. "I'm dying to know whats inside of that box."  
"All right, I'm opening it." Lizzie said taking the white ribbon off the top of the box. She then pulled the top of the box to reveal a black box. She placed her hand under the white box and pulled the second box from the outside. She quickly let the white box fall and she placed her hand under the black box. The box had the feeling of soft felt. She looked the box. It had a small set of hinges in the back. She looked at it head on.  
"Here I go." She said. Lauren could feel herself holding her breath. It wasnt even her present aned it was exciting. Lizzie flipped open the box slowly. Something  
was glimmering from the inside. Lizzie opened the box till it was wide open, for all to see.  
"Oh my." She said as she looked at the glittering object in the middle of the box. The gang gathered around it.  
"Its a bracelet." She said. "A charm bracelet." It was made of white gold, and had two bands running along each other in a twisty knot pattern. On one end, Lizzie noticed as she picked it up, was a small charm that looked like a cheerleading pom pom. Next to it was a diamond, and her birth stone hanging together on another charm.  
"That is beautiful." Lauren whispered, as if a loud noise could make the delicate object shatter.  
"Yes." Marla said. "That has got to cost a pretty penny."  
"Yeah." Milton said. "That has got to be a least two years worth of Winslow high earnings right there."  
"Does it fit?" Harry wondered aloud.  
"I dunno. Let's find out." She said as she flipped her wrist over it. She started to drape the bracelet around her wrist, but she had trouble since one had was incapable of helping the other.  
"Let me help." Kevin said. "I have big hands." He said as he pulled the bracelets opposite ends together. He clipped the two ends together carefully.  
"I love it." She said softly. "I really do. Who sent it to me?"  
Everyone looked at each other. Lauren eyed Harry suspiciously.  
"Its not me guys, if I could afford a bracelet like this  
I would not be living in rat trap USA!" He protested. Lauren took him at his word.  
"If it wasnt one of you, then who was it?" She asked her voice trailing off on the last few words. She had a feeling she knew who it was.  
"What?" Marilyn asked. "Do you know?"  
"No." She responded, denying to herself what she was thinking. "I'd love to stay, but theres something I have  
to do." She said grabbing her coat.  
"What about your cake? Your shirt!" Harry said.  
"Save a piece for me. Let me have my sweatshirt." Milton winged her the item of clothing. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said racing toward the door. "I'll be  
sure to mail each and everyone of you a thank you note!"  
She ran out the door as she pulled her jacket on. The door slammed behind her. Seconds later everyone broke into their own groups to discuss what happened. Milton and Kevin went to the window. Lauren and Harry talked in the kitchen while they got more drinks for the guests.  
"Is she going where I think shes going?" Lauren asked.  
Harry had the same question on his mind. "Yes, she is. And boy, is he ever going to be surprised."  
  
  
to be continued...  
  



	8. Day Eight: Later

Pride  
  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Scott Guber was at home. He had thrown on a cd of his favorite Dvorak music when he gotten home. Soon after   
he relaxed and allowed himself to be swept away by  
the melody. He sat in his favorite chair with something to drink. The last two weeks have been hectic since the  
arrival of Lizzie. He had yet to tell her that it had  
been him that was in the shower that morning. That  
might not last long, however. If anyone managed to identify him from the clip he saw on holt45.com, it  
will be all over the school before he had a chance  
to tell her himself. He hoped it wouldnt happen. He  
knew she was at a birthday party being held by the rest of the faculty tonight. He would wait a while, then  
he would call her at the hotel she was currently at. Right after he had a little shut-eye. Just a little snooze. He felt his eyes shutting slowly. He fought them, briefly, then he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
He dreamt he was in school. He was walking down the hall with a stack of folders. What was in them? Where was he going? It didnt seem to matter, because he stopped cold  
in his tracks when he saw Lizzie in the hall with a pink blouse on, and blue slack-pants. She waved. He hesistated then waved back.   
"How you doing Scott?" She asked.  
"All right I guess." He said hefting the folders to one side. "And you?"  
"I was going to take a shower." She said. "Would you like to join me?"  
"Whaa?" He said started by her question.  
"Oh come on, I know it was you in there the first time." She said undoing her hair clip. She let her hair fall drop to her shoulders. Since this was a dream, her hair fell in a slow motion like manner. She shook it out and let the hair fly around her head. She had a mischevious gleam in her eyes. "You know you want to." She continued. She raised her hands to her blouse top. "Maybe this time you can stick around and do my back." She said as she started to unbutton it.  
"Wait a minute." He said as the people passed by. Her hands were halfway down her blouse now. Some skin was showing. No one seemed to notice this, not even Harry as he passed by with Lauren. It must haved seemed like an everyday event to them. Scott rubbed his eyes. "Stop it!" He cried out. He took his hands off of his eyes. Lizzie was now dressed in a large pink fluffy towel. She had her hair wrapped.  
"Come on Scott." She said as she passed him. "Hurry, while the water is still hot." She said as she walked around the corner. Scott started to follow but stopped as the large pink towel hit him in the face. His eyes flew open. He sat up abruptly. His face felt wet. He ran his hand over it. It was covered in sweat. He felt cramped and uncomfortably. He then realized he had somehow slid onto the floor. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face.  
"Forget it." He said. "I gotta tell her the truth before someone else has a chance to! I hope shes home now." He said racing to the phone. He looked up the phone number to the hotel she was at and dialed the number. The woman at the desk said she had not come back yet. "Where are you? I have so much to tell you." He grumbled as he hung up.  
  
  
Across town  
  
Cheryl Holt finished washing the last of her own vomit  
out of her hair. It had been hard to wash out. She had  
gotten sick all over herself after what had happened  
in the pep rally and in the wildcat suit.  
"Dammit that Lizzie BITCH." She cursed. "I will get her. If its the last thing I ever do, I will get even."  
She wrapped her dripping wet hair in a towel. After the fourth shampoo job she did to it, the smell started to subside, her head finally felt like her own. She sat down in front of one of the many computers she had. As she connected to the internet, she heard a ping pong noise on her second monitor, which was already connected. It was her america online instant messenger. Someone had contacted her.  
  
DP20001- I been looking for you.  
Holt45- Who are you? Why are you looking for me?  
DP20001- Never mind who I am.  
Holt45- Fine, what do you want?  
DP20001- Is the offer for info on the coaches shower pal still in effect?  
Holt45- Yes.  
DP20001- I have information you might want.  
Holt45- What is it?  
DP20001- Not here. Meet me at the school in ten minutes. And bring the money!  
  
The window abruptly closed without Cheryl even touching the keyboard. Cheryl looked at the screen where the box had been. Dp? Who was that? There were several people with those two initials, but one person stuck out in her mind. But what if it wasnt her? What if it was Lizzie, setting her up for yet another fall? Cheryl realized she let her guard down way low when she thought she had a promising expose on her hands. The only one who was exposed was her, and at the pep rally. There was no way she was ever going to make the same stupid mistake twice in this lifetime.  
Cheryl tapped her pen. Some messages uploaded on the screen. Mostly false leads or completely wrong answers. Some guessers failed to see the small point that Lizzies shower pal as not a woman and black so Harper and the other female teachers were out of the question. Still DP20001's IM was on her mind. She wanted to know what   
she had to say. She looked at her watch. She had eight minutes to get to the school. If she didn't go now, she would never find out what was going down. She quickly tore the towel out of her hair, dressed, and ran out the door.  
  
Lizzies place  
  
Lizzie reached her hotel room in about twenty minutes. The snow was coming heavier now, and public transporation was hard to find in weather like this. It felt like she had walked most of the way home. She had come home because she had a feeling about who had sent her the charm bracelet. She first set down the back box the item of bracelet came in. She thought she heard something soft move inside of it. She pickedp the box and shook it lightly. It sounded like it was in the box, undeneath the foamy thing that held the bracelet in place. Lizzie went to the silverware drawer and took out the loan plastic knife she found in it. She took the flat edge and stuck it in the box. She pried the mount out. She surprised herself when she managed to flip it over the side of the box and onto the ground. She then put her fingers in and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was folded four times. She slowly unfolded it and read what said. "IOU charm bracelet." It said. "No name." She muttered. "But somehow the writing is familiar on the note." She pondered. Her thoughts went to her yearbooks. She went to where she kept her yearbooks, they were one of the cardboard boxes she had brought to her room. She had brought her senior yearbook to the school, but she had put the book back after she got home the other day. She picked it up off the top of the box, whe she had left it. She flipped through it looking at all the messages that were written by classmates and some teachers. She reached the last page. There were some notes from her friends on it. Then tucked at the bottom of the page there was someting neatly written, almost nearly hidden by the other messages.  
"IOU charm bracelet." She read aloud. She closed her eyes and thought.  
"I lost my favorite charm bracelet the afternoon of the graduation ceremony. It was something given to me by an ex-boyfriend, Bobby. I kept it however cause I loved it. The clasp must have broken or something cause it vanished very quickly." She remembered. "I looked all over the place where we were having the ceremony. I was going to look at something shiny that caught my eye, then I ran into Scott. We talked for a little bit as we went to the thing that caught my eye. We didnt find the bracelet, only a bit of the chain part." She opened her eyes and saw that part of the chain taped to the page where she had left it.  
"He said one day I would get it back. I wasnt so sure." She said aloud now. "He remembered." She said as she looked at the charm bracelet on her arm. "I can't believe he remembered after all that time."  
  
Winslow High  
  
At the same time Lizzie visited memory lane, Cheryl awaited her "deep throat" as you will, in a secret location. She stood next to the door to the room where she had her computers and other equipment. She had waited there fifteen minutes. As she was beginning to think that she was victim to yet another McCarthy prank, her informant showed up. Cheryl was getting a drink of water when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"I'll be done in a minute!" She growled. "Someone always wants the water fountain..." She stopped. She was alone. At least she thought she was. She turned to face the person who tapped her on the shoulder.  
"You?" She asked as she glimpsed at the person. "What do you want?"  
"I have something for you." The voice said. The person was female. She stepped into the light. It was Dana Poole. The girl famous for kissing Harry. She handed her a disk.  
"Look at the file." She said. "If you look in the reflection of the mirror in the bathroom, then you have your answer." She held out her hand. "Wheres that money?"  
"Just a second, what do YOU have to gain from exposing   
the shower pal?" Cheryl asked.  
"I'm in it for the money." She said. "That and I want to get back at this person too."  
"What person?"  
"You'll see, on the disk." Dana said with her hand still out. "I'd like my money now."  
"Fine." Cheryl said. She paused. "After we look at it together!"  
"Whatever. Its all the same to me." Dana said as she followed Cheryl to her office.  
Cheryl started up her computer. They waited for a couple of seconds. She stuck the disk into the drive and punched up the file. It was a segment of the shower cam, except it was focused specifically on the mirror. Some fog from the hot water obscured the image but after Cheryl tweaked with the file a little, the image came in all too clear.  
"Scott Guber." Cheryl said with an air of victory.  
"Exactly." Dana said.  
"You've done well." Cheryl said handing her the money. She guided her to the door. "Thanks for dropping by. I gotta put this up ASAP.  
Dana counted the money. "Hey, you're five bucks short!" She said as Cheryl slammed the door.  
"You're mine now, McCarthy." Cheryl snarled as she went back to her work. Within minutes the new images would be up on all computer screens that accessed it.  
  
Lizzies place  
  
Lizzie was about to grab her coat to head over to Scotts house to talk about the bracelet. Something stopped her however. She had the strange urge to check her mail. She had been expecting an email from an old classmate. She started up her laptop. She clicked onto her mail folder  
but something distracted her. Since the first animation on holt45.com she had made the muckracking page as her   
start-up page, aka the one her internet browser went to first. As the mail piled in, she saw something the shocked her. At first it was the image she remembered seeing from the now famous shower cam, but it was a smaller picture. A closeup she decided. The picture continued to come into focus. It was of the bathroom mirror that waas opposite the bathroom sinks. It seemed to have a reflection in it. It seemed to be a mix of utter horror, and at the same time, a small hint of delight. The pictured finished uploading. The person in it was clear.  
"Oh my god, its HIM!" She said.  
  
Scotts place  
  
A few minutes after he got himself a nice drink, Scott settled down with some important looking papers. He heard someone knock at the door. He got up and crossed quickly to the front door. He opened it. It was Lizzie, her clothes soaked to the skin with snow and ice.  
"Lizzie, what?" He asked.  
She held up her wrist, the charm bracelet hung from it.  
"Scott, we gotta talk." She simply said.  
Scott blinked, he had no idea what to say.  
  
to be continued...  



	9. Day Eight: Later Still

Pride  
  
"You gotta come in." Scott said putting his arms around her and bringing her in. He raced to his closet and grabbed a towel. He draped it around her. Not until a split second later, he realized it was a big fluffy towel, as in the dream. He went to the closet again and grabbed a towel for her hair. He balled it up and he started to pat her hair dry. "You must be freezing." He said quietly.  
"Snows kinda cold." She chattered. "I'm a New Englander. We're supposed to be used to this, hah! Baloney." She said.  
"Is there something you want?" Scott asked her.  
"Want?" Lizzie asked.  
"You came here for something didn't you?" He continued.  
"Well..." She said pulling the towel closer to her. She felt so cold. She would have waited to talk to him tomorrow, but then she saw what Cheryl Holt had added to her website. She decided then she couldnt wait. She needed to talk to him now. She shivered a little.'  
"Hold that thought." He said quietly. "I'm going to get you something warm to drink. You are practically an icicle young lady." He half scolded her. He went out to the kitchen. He looked through the cupboards. He didnt have much there. He hadnt been able to go shopping much lately. Luckily, since he was a single man living alone, he really didnt need to get much when he did go shopping. "I have no coffee or tea, unfortunately." He said. "Would you like a cup of soap?"  
"Soap?" Lizzie asked.  
"Soup." He shook his head. "I mean soup. Chicken noodle soap wouldnt be that good." He held up the package.  
"I dunno. It does sound interesting." She said. "I'd love some."  
"All right." He said opening the package."It might be a few minutes." He said as he got a kettle on the stove. He emptied the contents into a school coffee mug. "Maybe we can talk while we wait for the water to warm up."  
"Okay." Lizzie said. She shifted in her seat.  
"Are you all right? Would you like a drier towel?" She said. No sooner than she stopped moving, Scott was at her side. She looked at him. Suddenly she could see him in a whole new light. It seemed like once you got him away from the school and the demands and rigors of the day that he turned into a different man. He was very attentive. Very gentle, she noticed. Not much at all like a man most students would rather hate than like. He whipped the towel off her and threw it in a small dryer in his bathroom. He grabbed another and wrapped it around her.  
"I'm fine, really. I feel better already." She protested. "You don't need to do this."  
"I do too, and you know it. I'd rather not have another teacher go sick in the middle of a teacher shortage." He said. "Now, what did you come for."  
"This." She held up the wrist with the charm bracelet on it. "I know you sent it to me."  
Scott was speechless. She was right though, he had sent it to her.  
"I did." He said. "I found out about the party through Lauren. I then remembered that bracelet you lost so long ago. I had said you would get it again." He said.  
"But how did you remember what it looked like after all this time?" She asked.  
He looked at her. "I have an outstanding memory. I remember everything about you." He said to her. "The way you used to wear your hair in a french braid on game day. The music that you used to pick for your routines. What you smelled like after a shower in the ladies locker room. It was always a faint strawberry mix." He said.   
The word "shower" struck a nerve in Lizzie. "Thats another thing. I know it was you that morning."  
"Huh?" He asked. He had faded into a dreamlike stance.  
"The morning I was in the new faculty shower. You accidentally stumbled upon me...you ran off." She said. "The footage that Cheryl Holt has up on her site."  
He sighed. It was very embarressing that she knew, but he could feel an enormus weight coming off his chest the minute she said it. He felt even better once he was able to speak again. "I am so sorry for that." He said. "Hopefully no one else will find out, or it will be all over school."  
Lizzie looked down.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked.  
"That may change by morning." Lizzie said. "It would be a good idea, I think, for you to check the web site right about now."   
"Why?" He asked. "Is there something else there?"  
"Yes, come and I'll show you." She said. She rose with him. She stumbled a bit because she stepped on the towel. Scott caught her before she fell back on the couch. She looked up at him. Their faces were about an inch apart.  
A loud whistle went off in the room. Lizzie and Scott jumped apart. Scott blushed two shades of red. Lizzie smiled rather sheepishly.  
"I better get that kettle." He said quickly going to the kitchen.  
"I'll start your laptop....computer!" She said as quickly going to his dining room. She dropped the towel on the way in. It suddenly felt so hot to her. The chicken soup would no longer be needed. Her racing pulse and rising temperature was warming her up very quickly. She tried to focus as she started the computer. She waited a few seconds while it went through the usual motions. She found her eyes straying to the kitchen. Scott was busying himself pouring the hot water into the coffee cup with the instant soup powder mix. She started to think how close were they to kissing each other. If the kettle hadnt gone off, what would have happened?  
A computer beep distracted her.  
"Uh Scott I need a password here." She said looking at the screen.  
"I'll be there in a minute." He said coming out of the kitchen. He had the chicken soup with him. "Okay." He said giving her the soup. He stood in back of her. "Close your eyes." He said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"We may be friends, but even you can't see my password." He said. She sipped her soup then set it down. She closed her eyes. Scott reached over her left shoulder to type it in. Lizzie could hear the keys go clickey clack as he typed it in. She could feel his breath on her bare neck. Her skin felt tingly as as result. He rest his hand on her shoulder.  
"Okay I'm done." He said. Lizzies eyes opened.  
"All right. Here we go." Lizzie said as she opened up his internet browser. They bypassed his homepage and his email section and headed straight for Holts website. It quickly uploaded. The duo sat there as a picture uploaded.  
"This is what I saw." Lizzie said. "Apparently whoever was able to focus in on the mirror and your face sent it to Cheryl." She said.  
"My lord." Scott said taking his hand off her shoulder. She looked at him. "I know I said it before but I'm so sorry. I never meant to deliberately come in like that." He explained. She nodded. "I usually do a little walking tour of the school in the morning. I was just about finished when I heard the shower running. The only reason I went in is because Lauren left it on by accident the last time she used it in the morning. I thought this was the case and went in. I guess I knocked on the door harder than I thought I did cause it opened. I didnt know if you saw me or not. I thought your eyes were closed." He said. "I ran out and stopped in the hallway some distance away. When you walked by, I hid." He said. "I thought it would blow over, but since then I havent been able to look at you the same way."  
"That day in the office when you tried to open the window." Lizzie said.  
"Yes." He said.  
"I don't know what to say." She said. "Had it be a man like Harry Senate or any other guy it might have been all over school by the end of the day."  
"I thought no one else would know." Scott said. "Now I guess everyone who sees this does." He looked at it. "Theres something at the bottom of the picture."  
"Yeah." Lizzie said. "Posted courtesy of DP2001." She read. "Whos that?"  
"Theres only one person with the initials DP that I can think of." He said. "Dana Poole."  
"Who?"  
"Dana Poole." He repeated the name. "Harry, I believe, kissed her at one time."  
"Ah." Lizzie said. "Havent had the pleasure yet." She said. "Of meeting Dana Poole I mean. But why would she work with Cheryl?"  
"Ms Poole is going to college. She was in it for the money I believe." Scott said taking her hand off her shoulder. He grabbed another chair and sat in it.  
"I can deal with her if you want." Lizzie said.  
"Don't bother. Like I said she's graduating this year." He said. "Besides, if you dealt with every student that crossed you, you'd run out of mascot costumes to stick them in." He looked at the screen. "What is this link?"  
"Beats me." She said clicking on it with her mouse. "Its seems to be new. I came over right after I saw the picture."  
Up on the screen popped two articles from a school paper. It was dated the year that Lizzie attended. Senior year.  
"This is that underground tabloid paper that went around while I went to school there. It was like a second  
school paper." Lizzie said. "The official school paper  
never had stories like this. This must have been like  
the predecessor to Holts site." She pointed to the  
stories. "I never saw these issues though."   
"What do they say?" He asked as they both squinted.  
"I think I do now." She sat back. "I remember it now. The girls on the team where always sniggering about it. These two issues dealt with whether or not we were having a secret affair the afternoons we talked after  
school."   
"But we weren't." He said.  
"I know." She replied. "But based on all these things happening now people might think otherwise."  
He nodded.  
"There is something we can do about it, that doesnt involve school mascot costumes." She said.  
"We can fight this Scott. Say the rumors and the thing at the site arent real. We can say that Cheryl manufactured it with Poole." Lizzie said. "But we have to be together on it. One unit." She sighed. "In order for that to happen, I have to know one thing."  
"What?" He asked.  
"I have to know if we can say theres nothing going on between us, and be able to say that with no doubt in your mind." She said. "Can you say that? That theres no feelings for me whatsoever?"  
He got out of his seat. He stood next to the window. Lizzie stood behind him. "Well? Can you say it?"  
He turned to her. "No, I don't think I can say it and have it be the truth." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders. She was still slightly damp. "I don't think I can say I never had them for you." He looked deep into her eyes. She looked back at him. He kissed her on the lips. It surprised her. He pulled back quickly before she was able to react."Do you think you say the same thing now?"  
"No Scott. I don't think I can." She said. They moved close and kissed each other again. She pulled back. "At least I know we're on the same page now. But what do we do?"  
"Come to school early tomorrow." He said. "We'll talk about what to do then." He said. "The cheerleading competition is in two days. Maybe if we're lucky and nothing happens, it will truly blow over and Cheryl will fixate her attention somewhere else."  
"What about us?" She asked.  
"I don't know." He said. "We'll cross the bride when we get to it."  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She said.  
"Tomorrow." He said as he led her out. "Oh by the way, happy birthday."  
"Thank you." She said. She closed the door. She went out onto the street. It had stopped snowing when she was in the apartment. She looked up while she walked to the bus stop. He watched her leave. She could see a faint hint of a smile on his lips. It was hard to see. She smiled back waved. A minute later the bus arrived, she got on and rode off into an uncertain tomorrow.  
  
to be continued...  
  



	10. Day Nine: Morning

Pride  
  
By the time Lizzie got to school that morning, the news  
about her and Scott in the shower was all over school. It didnt matter how early she got there, everyone was already looking at her funny as she walked through the hallway. She went to Scotts door and put her hand on  
the door.  
"Hey! Isnt it too early for a nooner??" A jock jerk yelled from across the hall. A group of students laughed loudly at him. Lizzie gripped the doorknob tightly as she tried to ignore them. She then took a deep breath as she opened the door. She went in and shut it behind her. She looked over at Scott, who was at his desk.  
"Everyone knows." She said.  
"I know." Scott said.  
"What do we do?" She asked as she went to the desk.  
"I don't know." He said." Steven will no doubt want to see us both."  
"No doubt." She sighed. She felt tears coming down her face. "I thought something interesting might happen when I came back to school here but I never thought it would be this." She wiped the tears off her face with the edge of her sleeve. "I never expected this."  
Scott went to her and he stiffly hugged her. There was no telling if Cheryl Holt had managed to put any type of recording device in his office. So far she hadnt but he was never quite sure.  
"I been thinking." Lizzie said as she pulled away. "So what if they know? So what if some don't approve? So what if some people laugh? People laugh at anything you do anyway." She said. "I know I said we could fight this last night, and say it isnt true, but what would be the use? I want to be with you Scott, and I know based on the charm bracelet that you want to to." She said looking at him. "Do you feel the same way?" She asked. "Do you want to do what I'm gonna do and say, screw them. I am going to date Lizzie McCarthy! You may laugh, you may disaprove, but thats gonna be the way it is. Deal with it." She said passionately. "What do you think?"  
"I agree with you totally of course." He said. He grabbed her hand. "What will you say when Steven asks to see us, which will inevitably happen any second now?"  
"The same thing I just said to you." Lizzie said.  
He sighed a big sigh of relief. "I don't see what the big deal would be anyway. It's not you can be fired for dating a colleague right?"  
"Right." Lizzie said. A knock came at the door. The duo turned and looked.  
Scott cleared his throat and looked at Lizzie. She nodded.  
"Come in!" He said.  
Louisa opened the door. She looked at them both.  
"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" She asked.  
"No." Scott and Lizzie said.  
"Steven wants to see you BOTH." Louisa said.  
"Color me surprised." Lizzie dryly said.  
"Wait." Scott said. "Tell him we'll be there in a minute."  
"Sure." Louisa said closing the door. "Don't do anything I wouldnt do..." She muttered.  
"What are you going to do about Cheryl Holt and Dana Poole?" He asked. "You said you were going to take care of it, and I said not to." He paused while trying to think of how to phrase his question. "I gather you still plan to do something."  
"I am." She said. "Dana Poole will be left alone. Shes leaving anyway. Don't worry. Our little revenge will be achieved through quiet means." She smirked.  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning it won't be at a school assemblay, but everyone will know when it happens." Lizzie promised. "Lets go, we can't keep him waiting for much longer. He might send the gestapo back out." She said opening the door. She grabbed his hand when he hesistated. "Come on."  
She led him out into the hallway, hand in hand. She held his left hand as they walked down a virtual gauntlet of students laughing or whispering. They reached the office.  
Lizzie looked into the crowd. She could see Cheryl there with a small camera. Lizzie resisted the urge to throw a dirty gesture in her direction. A picture of her giving a student the finger was the last thing she needed up on the site. She ignored her as she went inside the office door. Scott looked out over the crowd. "Don't you have a class to go to?" He barked. Some students ran into their classrooms while some simply ducked around the corner. Scott knew this was so because he saw out of the corner of his eyes, the students gathering back at the doorway. Scott and Lizzie saw Lauren and Harry going through their mail. They looked up at them.  
"Morning." Lauren said as they walked by.  
"Morning." Lizzie said as casually as she could.  
"How are things?" Harry asked, for once having no idea what to say. They themselves saw Scotts picture on the site after they got home from Lizzies birthday party.  
"Fine. Good." Lizzie said.  
The door to Stevens office opened.  
"Lizzie, I want to talk to you alone first." Steven said. "Scott I need you to go to the gymnasium with security to investigate evidence of a break in last night."  
"Okay." Scott said looking at Steven, clearly glad to be anywhere but in the office at the moment. "Lord knows who will take me seriously now." He said to Lizzie.  
"They will." Lizzie said. "You're a people person." She said.  
He turned and went out the door. Lizzie took a deep breath and went inside Stevens office.  
"Close the door." He said.  
Lizzie closed the door. Lauren and Harry put the mail back where they found it. They hadnt been looking at their mail. They had acutally gone earlier at the post office.  
"Nows our chance to hear whats going on." Harry said as he maneuvered close to the door.  
"Can you be more obvious?" Lauren asked. "I'm just happy I talked you out of that 'glass on the wall' idea."  
"Its real hard to dupe Harvey out of his room for minutes at a time." He said. "I'll translate for you."  
  
Inside  
  
"What would you like to talk to me about?" Lizzie asked brightly.  
"I think you know." Steven said turning his laptop computer toward her. It had the picture of Scott in the mirror. "I'd appreciate you telling me the whole story."  
"Well I decided I wanted to teach in second grade.." Lizzie said still playing "dumb".  
"No, no." He said. "The story abuot you and Scott and what may or may not be going on between you two." He caught something in the corner of his eye. He thought he saw a flash of clothing. He got up and went to the door.  
  
"Ah crud, we've been caught." Harry said backing away as he saw Steven coming to the door. "Go to plan b."  
"Whats plan b? I wasnt aware we had a plan a?" Lauren asked.  
"Run!" He said. Steven opened the door and caught Harry by his shirt sleeve.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.  
"Teach a class. Thats what we're here for. To educate the youth of america..." He stopped when he realized Steven wasnt buying it. "Damn clothes." He said. "I should have come nude today."  
"Harry?" Steven said. "And Lauren? I thought you knew beter than this. Listening in." He shook his head. "You might as well come in, I want to try and keep this thing under control. If I can."  
Steven waited while Lauren and Harry looked at each other.  
"What about our classes?" Lauren asked.  
"They'll wait for five minutes." Steven said as he stretched his arm out. "Get in there now."  
Lauren and Harry went into the office and found a seat. Lizzie looked at them both and then at Steven.  
"I am trying to keep this as internal as possible." Steven said off her looks. "You were saying?"  
"Scott taught me political science as you well know." Lizzie said. "We got close over senior year. We had a lot of the same philsophies. We had very interesting conversations. Most of my classmates thought it was bizzare to say the least to be friends with who they considered to be the coldest man in school. I knew different. It changed somewhat in the last few months. He was seeing this woman who was the typing teacher at the time, Vanessa Stone." She continued. "He was absolutely enamored of her. Really truly in love. In fact," She looked at Lauren. "you should know that I know that he was attracted to you for a bit and asked you out." Lauren nodded as she remembered. "He only did that cause you look almost the same as she did when she was your age. You reminded him of all the good times and thankfully none of the bad times." Lizzie added. "She  
was cruel to him, she cheated on him all the time and abused his trust and used his credit cards. Charged them to the limit. Eventually he discovered what she was doing and dropped her like that. Even though he dumped her, her it still hurt him." She took a deep breath. "I went to talk to him one afternoon the week before finals. He needed someone at that time, and I knew it. Anyway we came so close to almost kissing so many times. Someone must have found out because it ended up in the underground high school tabloid newspaper. Think Cheryl Holt with a press, and thats the way it looked. There were rumors that we were lovers. We werent, but it didnt stop people from whispering." She took a breath. Harry handed her a small paper cup of water from a pitcher he was sitting next to. She sipped it. "Thanks." She crumpled the cup. "Anyway then I came back. I was taking a shower and he stumbled upon me. Thats all that happened."  
He nodded. "I have to ask you. Are you and Scott an item?"  
"Why would you need to ask that?" Lizzie asked.  
"There might be a small issue about two colleagues seeing each other." Steven said.  
"So what?" Lizzie asked. "Look at these two." She said gesturing to Lauren and Harry. "These two make out like horny bunnies and nothing is said abuot them."  
"Hey." Harry said. "That was uncalled for!"  
"Quiet Senate." Steven said. "This is more of dating a colleague in a higher position than you."  
"Is that it?" She asked. "Big deal."  
"It wouldnt look good if you dated." Steven said. "You can have one or the other, but not both."  
"Fine." Lizzie said. "I quit."  
"What?" All three said.  
"You heard me. I quit. I'd rather give up this job than the chance I might have with Scott." Lizzie said. "Consider this my one week advance notice." She said going to the door. "My resignation will be in at the end of the day."  
"Wait a minute!" Steven said as Lizzie went out the door. She didnt listen to his pleas to stop. She met up with Scott in the hallway. Some of the students were still there. Lizzie grabbed the sides of his head then pulled him to her. She placed her lips on his and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster at the moment. She pulled back from him. "See me at my office." She said. She then lightly squeezed him and pushed him aside. She walked dramatically out the front door. She was about to wave to the building but then decided against it. She turned and walked away. Scott ran out the door and stood on the steps. By that time, however, she was gone.  
  
to be continued.... 


	11. Day Nine and Ten: Conclusion

Pride  
  
After Scott watched Lizzie walk away he spun on his heel and went back into the school. The students who had seen Lizzie kiss him were still lined up in the hallway. Some whistled as he passed while others went "oooohhhhh".  
He stopped halfway down the middle he turned and looked at all the students.  
"Anyone here want detention? Huh?" He said raising his voice. "A day? A week? Maybe a month?" He said staring coldly. "I'll be glad to be there for each and every one of your detentions. I have time! I have plenty of time! So if anyone who wants to join me in some quality afterschool time, then go ahead. Stay in the hallway. If you are still here after I get back, I'll be glad to find you something to do here after school!"  
Scott then turned and marched toward Stevens office. The students, having completely thought through his offer, sprinted towards a classroom, even if it wasnt the class they were supposed to be in. Doors slammed up and down the hallway. Scott closed the door to the main office and pressed his back against it as he heard the cascading sound of doors slamming up and down the hallway. He took a deep breath. He then pulled himself away from the door and went to Stevens office. Lauren and Harry were still there.  
"Steven?" Scott said as entered the doorway. "I would like you to expain what just happened?" He asked. "Why did Lizzie leave like that?"  
"Do you mean the kiss or the actual leaving?" Harry asked.  
"The leaving of course." Scotts face flushed with color as he remembered the kiss. He looked at Lauren and Harry. "Would you please leave? I need to speak to Steven alone." He asked them.  
"Sure." Lauren said grabbing Harrys hand. "Come on, the shows over." She whispered to him.  
"Just when it was getting interesting." Harry muttered as he closed the door. "Now we'll just hear by hearsay."  
Scott looked between the blinds to make sure that Harry and Lauren were out of earshot. He then turned to Steven, letting the blinds fall back into place.   
"Why did Lizzie leave so abruptly?" He asked again.  
"I told her that I didn't approve of a teacher dating someone in a higher position she was in. She in turn decided you, yes you Scott, were worth quitting her job for. " Steven said. "I tried to talk to her but she was just too fast." He sighed. "At least if she was going to quit, she could have waited till after the competition." He said sitting back down.  
"Dammit Steven there is more important things that a inane cheerleading competition." Scott thundered at him. "Priorities are in order here."  
"What priorities?" Steven asked him."Do you want to think more of someones emotions than the school? I don't she could have stayed if she tried. After all the things that have been on that damned site of Holts, I think her quitting was a matter of one thing...pride...pride and pride alone." He said thinking about it. "It doesnt matter anyway. I don't need a cheerleading coach until the fall sports season." Steven said after a minute.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Scott asked gradually calming down. He sat.  
"I mean after the competition I wouldnt need her." He said. "She would have been done for the school year."  
"Right." Scott agreed. "But like I said..."  
"After two days she would no longer be a school employee till the fall." He said. "That would mean that you would no longer be her superior."  
"What are you saying?" Scott asked, while trying to figure all this out in his head.  
"It means, that after this competition is over, I have no objection to you seeing Lizzie." He said. "Thats what I tried to tell her before she bolted. So I'm telling you now so you can tell her." Steven said. "I have seen you with her, just talking in the hallway. Everyone can see the connection between you two. You have to blind to miss it. You have never been so happy Scott. Not for a long time." Steven continued. "I want you to go for it."  
Scott felt elated. He felt himself rising out his chair with something other than his own strength. "Do you mean what I think you do?"  
"I do." Steven said. "No go after her. IF you let her get away before you tell her what I just said, and how you feel, then I will never let you live it down. I'll make you teach in the dungeon for a week!" Steven threatened.  
Scott went for the door. He had his hand on the knob. He looked at Steven.  
"Will you go already before I change my mind?" Steven asked as he looked at some papers.   
Scott nodded and went out the door. He was almost out of the office when he realized that he didnt know where she was staying. There was only one person. He looked down the hallway, nowhere to be found. He then took a turn and went to the teachers lounge, where he thought Lauren and Harry went after he dismissed them from the office. He looked inside the window. Harry and Lauren were sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in each hand. They had a class next period, so they had decided to relax in the lounge. He opened the door and came in. He strode quickly to their table.  
"Oh what did we do now?" Harry asked. "Did we run in the hallway?" He snarked.  
"Harry..." Lauren softly warned.  
"Oh no, this guy has been on my case since the very beginning. Especially since Lizzie or whatever came into town and I just to know whats what, thats all."  
"With all due respect Harry I am not here for you." Scott said. "Lauren." He said going to her. "Do you remember where it was that Lizzie said she was staying?"  
"Motel 6 on Oak Pine Grove. Room 10." Lauren said surprised he asked her. "Why?"  
"Cause I want to see her again. Hope that nobody blew us or anything." Scott said. "I want another chance to tell her how I feel, before she vanishes forever." Scott said. "Thanks." He said going to the door.  
"Scott!" Lauren called out to him. He stopped at the door. "For what its worth, good luck."  
"Thanks." Scott nodded. He went out the door.  
"I wonder what he'll be like once hes with Lizzie full time." Lauren wondered.  
"Anything would be better than this." Harry said. "I like to think a woman improves a man whens shes with him."  
"Is that true?" Lauren asked looking at him.  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
"I think so too." She said after a minute.  
  
Motel 6  
  
Scott pulled his car up to the Motel 6. He parked and got out. He then made his way over to room 10. Once he found it, he saw that the door was open. He knocked, then went inside. There was a white cart in there full with cleaning supplies. An elderly looking black woman was surpervising a younger woman making the bed. She had a trainee pin on her uniform. The woman, with a nametag that read Sarah Graham on it. She looked at Scott.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"Wheres the woman that was staying here?" Scott asked.  
"A tall blonde?" Sarah said. "She checked out a few minutes ago." She said. "Sorry pal."  
"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" He asked.  
"Do I look like her damn mother?" Sarah replied. "She left in a cab after making a phone call. That is all I know."  
Scott dug in his pocket. He slapped a twenty in her hand. "Do you know anymore now?"  
"Okay, she was going to some auditorium to practice something. That is all I know, really." She said. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get this room ready for someone else."  
"All right." Scott said leaving. "Thank you." He said. The woman nodded her head making an "mmh hmm" sound.  
He walked slowly out to the car. "I really blew it. I missed her. Now all there is to do is go back to the school.  
  
The school  
  
Scott slowly walked through the halls after school. He deliberately avoided people so he wouldnt have to tell them what happened. Steven came out of his office with his jacket on. He had been avoiding him all afternoon, he knew. Steven followed him to the door that lead to the stairwell. He caught up with him as he went through the door.  
"Scott I been wanting to talk to you again." Steven said.  
"Why? So you can ask if I met up with her?" Scott asked.  
"Yes, I was curious as to what happened."  
"Well I didnt see her. In fact her hotel room was empty when I got there." He said.  
"Oh." Steven said. "I'm sorry."  
Scott nodded.  
"I have a favor to ask of you." He said. Scott looked up. "It's nothing terrible. Since Lizzie is gone, and not likely to return, I need someone to escort the girls to the competition tomorrow." Steven said.  
"Why me?"  
"You have nothing scheduled tomorrow." He said. "You wont have to do anything. The girls know their routine, so its not like you have to teach them anything." He said. "Will  
you do it? The girls have worked hard over the last week to get ir right, it would be unfair if they didnt get a chance to prove themselves."  
"All right." Scott said. "At least it will be a chance to get out for a bit." He reasoned to himself.  
  
Cheryl Holts secret room  
  
Cheryl was getting ready another animation, one of Scott and Lizzies passionate kiss in the hallway. Of course she planned to add a few extras, like Lizzie turning and vomiting after the kiss, then she runs outside and is hit by a transit bus. After a second of mourning the animated Scott sighs and moves on to Lauren once again. It would have been a great animation too, if she was able to upload it.  
"Why isnt this working?" She muttered. After a few minutes of hacking she discovred that the animation was already full for that day. But she didnt make the animation. Cheryl squinted as she saw a likeness of her running hurtles in a sequined evening gown. She competed in several "track and field" events, failing in each one. The hauled herself to the last event, which was a 100 meter jump. She made a running jump, and made it up into the air. She didnt make it far, just 10 meters from the jumping point something dragged her from the air and into the sand. Except the sand wasnt ordinary sand. It was quicksand. A screaming and yelling Cheryl fought to escape it but got pulled in. As she vanished a statement appeared at the beginning of the jump, 'so goes Cheryl, so goes the rest of the school'. Cheryl moved to erase the statement but found she couldnt.  
Two seconds later another statement appeared. "Good night, and thank you Boston!" It was by Lizzie.  
Cheryl, incensed at what had been done to her image, reached out and hit her computer. It topped over and smashed on teh floor. A couple of sparks came out of the mangled pile. Cheryl cringed as the wreck sparked and she grabbed a small fire extinguisher and sprayed it onto the pile. She then stood back and examined the mess.  
"I'll get her someday. As soon as I get a new computer anyway." She vowed.  
  
Lauren and Harry watched the new animation and laughed.  
"I think she really got her good this time." Lauren said.  
"Its about time. Maybe her reign of terror will end once she understands its not funny when its you on there." Harry said.  
  
The next day  
  
Scott rode over with the cheerleaders to the auditorium where the contest would be held. The girls ran off to do last minute rehersals while Scott walked through the building. He was about to make his way up to the complimetary snack bar when he felt someone behind him. He felt a hand grabbing his shoudler softly. Scott turned arond to face Lizzie. She kissed him hello, this time allowing him time to react to her. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her like he always wanted to. She pulled back softly.  
"Hello." She said breathlessly.  
"Hello." He said back to her. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wasnt about to let down the girls. I helped them, I thought I might be here for support." She said.  
"I have something I need to tell you..." Scott said.  
"I know." Lizzie said placing her finger on his lips. "I talked to Steven. I know he approves me seeing you after today."  
"What about in the fall?"  
"What about it?" She said. "We'll see when the time comes. It might work out. It might not. Que Sera, Sera. Whatever will be will be." She said singing the song. "The futures not ours to see. Que Sera, sera." She finished.  
"Should we go watch the competition?" He asked as the first squad went out of the floor.  
"Nah, lets wait." She sighed. "We have a lot of catching up to do." She kissed him warmly. "There is no rush."  
"What did you do about Holt?" He asked pulling away.  
"You're with me and you think of Holt? Perv." She kidded him.  
"I simply mean...."  
"There won't be a Holt site for a while. Trust me." She said. "Shes having....difficulties."  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
"Don't worry your head about it." She said. "I'll tell you later. Much later."  
They walked out to the gym door. A man took their picture together. That picture would go on to hang next to the 2001 championship cheerleading trophy that she helped them win.  
The rest would be history.  
  
The end  
  
  



End file.
